Apple Hair dan Vanilla
by Takoyakki
Summary: Woojin yang kaget melihat Hyungseob berlari kearahnya dengan rambut apple hair dan berkata ingin ke Lotte World.


Apple hair dan Vanilla

.

.

.

[ Park Woojin — Ahn Hyungseob ]

Nb : Kalo baca gulali, pasti tau yang Jihoon bilang iri sama kencan Jinseob.

* * *

Woojin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jari mungil Hyungseob. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Lotte World atas rengekan Hyungseob yang sangat menggemaskan dimata Woojin, membuat dirinya hanya bisa mengganguk pasrah.

Tadinya, setelah jam kuliahnya telah usai, Woojin berniat dengan mengambil gerakan 1000 langkah untuk cepat kembali ke apartementnya, bergelung dibawah selimut dengan Hyungseob, _eh uhuk—_. Tetapi, ketika sampai di parkiran ia dikejutkan dengan namja manis memakai baju kodok selutut, rambut yang diikat menjadi apple hair, dan jangan lupa bibir sewarna cherry itu yang terus bergumam dan melambaikan tangannya, "Woojinie~ Woojinie~" sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Dengan gaya pakaian seperti itu, jelas sekali ia mengambil atensi para mahasiswa lainnya yang sedang berada di kawasan parkiran itu. Dan ketika Hyungseob melihat Woojin, segera ia berlari dan memeluk Woojin seraya berkata, "Sudah jam pulang kan? Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World!"

Dan disini mereka berada sekarang, saling bergandengan tangan. Jelas sekali Woojin lebih mendominan karena ia takut Hyungseob hilang di keramaian pengunjung.

"Woojinie lelah tidak?" Hyungseob mengusap peluh yang ada di sekitar pelipis Woojin dan Woojin hanya menggeleng, "Seobie ingin kemana lagi sehabis ini?"

"Kemana ya..," Hyungseob melihat sejenak ke sekitarnya mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik rasa ingin taunya, disela-sela mencari wahana yang ada, mata polosnya melihat kearah kedai ice cream. Hyungseob tidak mengatakan jika ia ingin ice cream tetapi terlihat jelas jika ia menginginkan ice cream dari matanya yang berbinar. Woojin mengikuti arah pandang Hyungseob. "Mau ice cream, ya?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Bolehkan, Woojinie?"

Woojin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Hyungseob sekarang juga. "Mana bisa sih aku menolak kemauan mu, sayang. Ayo kita beli ice cream." Woojin menarik tangan Hyungseob, sedangkan yang ditarik sedang sibuk menetralisir hawa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Woojin dan Hyungseob sudah bersama sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertemu ketika Woojin mengikuti lomba dance mewakili sekolahnya. Saat itu, ia melihat Hyungseob dari belakang sedang berjinjit ria melihat lomba yang ada. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya, Woojin mengambil tempat di belakang Hyungseob yang masih pada kegiatannya. Ketika pengunjung di depan mereka mengambil langkah mundur, Hyungseob yang tidak siap pun terdorong ke belakang. Beruntung Woojin dengan sigap menangkap Hyungseob. Terdengar klise memang, tetapi mereka mengalami love at first sight. Sejak saat itu pun, mereka semakin dekat. Karena, Daehwi yang notabenenya sahabat Hyungseob adalah sepupu dari Woojin. Sepertinya, dunia memang sempit.

Kini mereka sedang berada di restoran yang ada di dalam Lotte World. Hampir semua wahana sudah mereka coba dari yang biasa saja sampai yang luar biasa. Hyungseob memakan pasta miliknya dengan sedikit rakus dan terburu-buru, menimbulkan noda di sekitar bibirnya. Woojin hanya memperhatikan Hyungseob yang masih makan sesekali tertawa melihat rambut Hyungseob yang ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepala Hyungseob.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali!" Hyungseob mendorong gelas milkshakenya ke tengah meja dan memandang Woojin yang sedang terfokus pada ponselnya. Hyungseob mencondongkan badannya ke arah Woojin yang ada di depannya. "Sedang apa?"

"Eh? Tidak ada hanya mengirim pesan pada Haknyeon, masalah tugas."

Hyungseob mengangguk masih tetap melihat ke arah ponsel Woojin.

"Kembali ke dudukmu, Seobie."

Hyungseob menggeleng. "Ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Semangat sekali."

Woojin berdiri dari bangkunya dan menjulurkan tangannya mengenggam jari Hyungseob lagi. Hyungseob mengapit lengan Woojin dan berkata, "Jarang-jarang kita kencan, makanya aku sangat bersemangat!"

Woojin terkekeh. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hyungseob. Sangat jarang waktu untuk mereka berdua pergi keluar bersama, kesehariaan mereka hanya dilakukan di apartement. Walaupun, sebenarnya Hyungseob tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh tetapi akhir-akhir ini ia ingin sekali kencan diluar.

Langkah kaki Woojin terhenti karena Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba juga berhenti dan menariknya ke sebuah stand boneka, Woojin hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Hyungseob. Ketika sampai di stand yang menjual mainan, Hyungseob mengambil sebuah boneka dan memperlihatkannya ke Woojin. "Aku mau ini, bolehkan?"

Woojin melihat boneka yang diambil Hyungseob. Boneka Judy Hoops, karakter kelinci dalam film Zootopia. Woojin jelas sudah hafal jika kekasinya ini sering disamakan dengan karakter kelinci itu dan Hyungseob senang-senang saja. Ia bahkan mempuyai boneka kelinci lainnya di apartement mereka.

"Tentu saja boleh, ada lagi yang mau dibeli?" Woojin memainkan rambut apple Hyungseob yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepala Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menggeleng seraya memeluk boneka yang ada ditangannya. "Yasudah, ayo kita bayar." Woojin berjalan ke kasir diikuti Hyungseoob dan segera saja Woojin membayar boneka tersebut. Hyungseob ada di belakang Woojin menyandarkan keningnya di punggung Woojin. Oh, tampaknya uri Hyungseobie sudah mengantuk. Woojin melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Mereka sudah menghabiskan setengah hari di Lotte World.

Woojin mengelus lengan Hyungseob yang sedang memegang ujung bajunya. "Sudah ya? Ayo kita pulang. Tampaknya kau mengantuk." Hyungseob segera berdiri tegak dengan sedikit malas, ia mengambil boneka yang ada ditangan Woojin dan mengusap matanya yang tampak berair. Woojin segera menuntun Hyungseob untuk berjalan ke parkiran mobil. Hyungseob sudah sangat mengantuk sesekali ia akan berjalan sambil menutup matanya, Woojin sih hanya terkekeh dan menarik Hyungseob ke dalam rengkuhannya agar berjalan lebih aman.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Woojin dan Hyungseob sampai di apartement mereka. Hyungseob kini sudah bisa mengontrol rasa kantuknya walaupun masih suka tertidur lagi. Ia ingin cepat sampai di kamar dan bertemu dengan selimut kesayangannya. Woojin membuka pintu apartementnya dan menyuruh Hyungseob untuk masuk terlebih dulu, setelahnya ia segera menutup pintunya kembali. Hyungseob sudah berlari ke arah kamar mereka. Woojin bisa mendengar jika Hyungseob tadi berteriak jika ia ingin mandi jadilah Woojin memilih untuk membuat coklat panas untuk mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai Seobie?" Hyungseob mengangguk dan menerima coklat panas yang diberikan Woojin. Tangan mungilnya hampir tidak terlihat efek piyama kebesaran yang dikenakan Hyungseob. Habiskan coklat panas ini setelahnya tidur, oke?" Woojin mengecup pelipis Hyungseob. "Woojinie, tidak mau tidur?" Mata Hyungseob sudah menyiratkan jika ia sangat mengantuk.

"Aku mau mandi dulu sayang, setelahnya ingin mengecek berkas yang tadi papa kirim lewat email. Tidurlah duluan, nanti aku menyusul."

Hyungseob menatap Woojin dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera meneguk coklat panasnya yang untung saja sudah tidak terlalu panas. Memberikan gelas itu kembali ke Woojin dan berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Jelas kentara sekali jika Hyungseob sedang merajuk. Woojin hanya terkekeh maklum sudah paham dengan sifaf Hyunhseob dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan jika sekarang memasuki waktu tengah malam. Hujan diluar cukup deras membuat udara semakin dingin. Woojin masih pada kegiatannya berkutik dengan komputer di depannya. Ia memang masih kuliah tetapi ia sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarganya, sebagai anak satu-satunya tentu saja ia menerima perintah tersebut.

Woojin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Tadi ia sudah melihat kondisi kamarnya dan menemukan Hyungseob yang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Dan langsunglah Woojin menuju ruang kerjanya.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuat Woojin mengalihkan netranya kearah pintu dan melihat Hyungseob dengan raut wajah mengantuknya dengan tangan memeluk boneka dan menarik selimut yang seperti sedang membungkusnya. Hyungseob berjalan ke arah Woojin yang masih pada tempatnya. Woojin hanya menatap Hyungseob tetapi dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa kekasihnya ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan walaupun dalam kondisi mengantuk sekaligus.

"Kenapa terbangun?" tanya Woojin.

"Tidak ada Woojin disebelahku! Dan hujan, aku tidak bisa tidur." ujar Hyungseob masih dalam mode merajuk.

Woojin mengangguk paham dan menarik Hyungseob untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Sini Seobie."

Hyungseob segera duduk diatas pangkuan Woojin dan menghadap kearah Woojin. Masih dengan boneka kelincinya di tangannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Woojin. Selimut yang dibawa Hyungseob sudah ditangan Woojin dan Woojin segera menyelimuti Hyungseob yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur sih?"

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan, sayang." Woojin menepuk punggung Hyungseob pelan berusaha mengantarkan Hyungseb agar tertidur kembali.

"Hei, wangi vanilla semakin ada pada dirimu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Hyungseob hanya bergumam. Dapat ia rasakan deru nafas woojin diatas kepalanya. Ia paham apa yang sedang dilakukan Woojin tanpa melihatnya. Woojin sangat menyukai wangi vanilla dalam dirinya. Hyungseob tersenyum ketika lengan Woojin melingkar di badannya.

"Menggemaskan sekali uri Hyungseobie." ujar Woojin dan bertubi-tubi mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Hyungseob, yang dicium hanya sibuk tertawa.

"Woojinie, tadi Jihoon menelfon tetapi ketika aku menjawab telfonnya ia malah memarahiku." ujar Hyungseob dengan mulut yang mencebik maju.

"Ohya? Kenapa Jihoon memarahi Seobie?"

"Tadi ia bercerita tentang Jinyoung yang sibuk seharian ini lalu aku bercerita juga jika kita berkencan seharian! Setelah itu Jihoon berkata jika ia semakin merindukan Jinyoung karena cerita ku dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja."

Woojin terkekeh mendengar cerita Hyungseob. "Begitu kah? Nanti juga Jihoon akan kembali seperti biasa."

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk dan bergelung di dada bidang Woojin. Bisa ia rasakan pergerakan Woojin yang akan mematikan komputernya. "Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah sayang, aku tau kau mengantuk."

Hyungseob melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Woojin. "Gendong~"

Woojin berdiri dari duduknya dengan Hyungseob yang ia gendong. Mereka berjalan ke kamar yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ruang kerja Woojin.

Woojin menurukan Hyungseob di ranjang king sizenya, ia berjalan mematikan lampu dan segera menyusul Hyungseob yang sudah menunggunya. Baru saja Woojin berbaring, Hyungseob sudah menarik lengannya dan menjadikan bantalnya. Woojin tampak tidak masalah, ia malah menarik Hyungseob dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyungseob. Dikecupnya bibir Hyungseob dan berkata "Selamat tidur uri seobie."

Hyungseob tersenyum dalam tidurnya. "Selamat tidur juga, Woojinie. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyungseobie."

Hujan diluar masih setia mengguyur bumi membuat hawa dingin semakin menjadi-jadi. Tetapi sepertinya, Hyungseob punya cara menghilangkan rasa dingin yang ada, apalagi kalau bukan pelukan hangat seorang Park Woojin, kekasihnya.

— The end —

* * *

Apakah cerita ini semakin membosankan, genks? Huhu, aku udah ada cerita lain sebenernya tetapi dipertengahan pasti ngestuck. Sequel kencan lagi otw yaa~


End file.
